The present invention relates to a protective face shield with incorporated laser light and more particularly pertains to protecting a user""s face from an assailant shooting a gun as well as providing means to temporarily blind the assailant.
The use of self-defense devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, self defense devices heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of providing protection from assailants are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,486,807 to Yanez discloses a self defense weapon comprised of a light source for providing pulses of light to temporarily blind an assailant and includes means to provide a piercing sound and an electric shock. U.S. Pat. No. 2,260,639 to Powell discloses a combination billy club with an integral flashlight. U.S. Pat. No 4,674,394 to Martino discloses a portable bulletproof shield.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a protective face shield with incorporated laser light for protecting a user""s face from an assailant shooting a gun as well as providing means to temporarily blind the assailant.
In this respect, the protective face shield with incorporated laser light according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of protecting a user""s face from an assailant shooting a gun as well as providing means to temporarily blind the assailant.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved protective face shield with incorporated laser light which can be used for protecting a user""s face from an assailant shooting a gun as well as providing means to temporarily blind the assailant. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.
In the view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of self-defense devices now present in the prior art, the present invention provides an improved protective face shield with incorporated laser light. As such, the general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new and improved protective face shield with incorporated laser light, which has all the advantages of the prior art and none of the disadvantages.
To attain this, the present invention essentially comprises a handle portion having a generally cylindrical configuration. The handle portion has an inner end and an outer end. The outer end has a frustoconical collar extending outwardly therefrom. The frustoconical collar has an open outer end. The handle portion includes a knurled inner gripping portion. A laser-generating device is disposed within the frustoconical collar of the handle portion. The laser-generating device has an activated orientation whereby a ray of light is directed outwardly through the open outer end of the frustoconical collar. A protective shield is disposed within the frustoconical collar of the handle portion in a retracted orientation. The protective shield extends outwardly of the collar in a deployed orientation in a fan-like configuration. The protective shield, in the deployed orientation, forms a concave outer surface having a reflective layer disposed thereon. An activation button is disposed within the inner end of the handle portion. The activation button is in communication with the laser generating device and the protective shield.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved protective face shield with incorporated laser light which has all the advantages of the prior art self defense devices and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved protective face shield with incorporated laser light, which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new and improved protective face shield with incorporated laser light, which is of durable and reliable construction.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved protective face shield with incorporated laser light which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such protective face shield with incorporated laser light economically available to the buying public.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved protective face shield with incorporated laser light for protecting a user""s face from an assailant shooting a gun as well as providing means to temporarily blind the assailant.
Lastly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved protective face shield with incorporated laser light including a handle portion having an inner end and an outer end. The outer end has a frustoconical collar extending outwardly therefrom. The frustoconical collar has an open outer end. A laser-generating device is disposed within the frustoconical collar of the handle portion. The laser-generating device has an activated orientation whereby a ray of light is directed outwardly through the open outer end of the frustoconical collar. A protective shield is disposed within the frustoconical collar of the handle portion in a retracted orientation. The protective shield extends outwardly of the collar in a deployed orientation.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be had to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there is illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.